Just the two of us
by Chicky-dee6
Summary: During the party scene. Nora goes to the party, but Skinny's not the only one who get's shot.
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting in my room, thinking about the fight I had with Tyler. It wasn't about the two of us, it was about Andrew. Sure he was back to being my partner, but it wasn't the same. Tyler and I made a connection that Andrew would never be able to remake with me. He couldn't get the steps down or anything. I had to let him go...so I did. Lucy and I were invited by Miles to go to the party Tyler was at.

"Come on you. I told Miles we'd be there no later than 9, and it's already 8:45!! Geez, not one for punctuality are you." Lucy joked as she threw my jacket at me.

"Alright, let's go. I can't wait."

We got in the car and drove to the house. Parking the car a few houses away, we walked to the front door only to be greeted by a big, muscly guy.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Lucy Avila. This is Nora. We're friends of Tyler's."

"Just go on in."

We went into the house to see the place full of music, dance, and alcohol. So, this is what a house party's like. I wasn't missing much then. Lucy pulled my arm over to the window where, Miles, Tyler, and some other guy that Tyler was talking to.

"You guys finally got here. No one gave you trouble at the door did they?" Tyler questioned, not showing any disinterest in me.

"Nope, no troubles. Why are you over here anyway?"

"Mac's brother," Miles said pointing to the other guy,"Went to steal an Escalade for the chop shop that Omar owns."

As soon as Miles finished, a kid came running up to the window.

"I got it!! I got PJ's Escalade!!"

"SKINNY!! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT FOR!!" Tyler screamed as he and Mac ran out to the street.

When they got to the street, the unthinkable happened. A guy, who I'm guessing was PJ, walked right up to Skinny and pulled a gun. He shot him 2 times in the chest. Both Tyler and Mac ran towads him. Mac going to Skinny while Tyler went to PJ. The two of them started fighting. After about what seemed like forever, a shot rang out and they both froze. Lucy and I turned to go to the door. When we got out on the street, Tyler was on the ground and PJ was running away.

"NOO," I screamed as I ran to Tyler.

I sat on the ground and layed Tyler's head in my lap. " Come on baby, please wake up."

"Hey beautiful." Tyler said as he opened his eyes. In the background I heard people calling the ambulances.

"Don't go to sleep ok? You're gonna be fine," I smiled as I put my jacket on his stomach to stop the bleeding.

"I'm soo tierd Nora. What if I close my eyes for a few minutes?" He questioned, trying to sit up.

"NO. You can't go to sleep. The paramedics will be here soon. Once they take you to the hospital, you'll be good as new." By now I was crying.

"Don't cry. It hurts me more when you cry. As long as I know you and Lucy are fine alone here, I'll be fine."

"Ok," I leant down to kiss him. The kiss we shared was amazing. I heard sirens when I broke the kiss. When I looked back down at Tyler, his eyes were closed and his breathing stopped...


	2. Chapter 2

The paramedics arrived shortly after Tyler stopped breathing. The world was spinning around me as I felt a pair of arms grab me from behind and pull me away from him.

"Shhhh, sweetie. They're gonna do all they can for him. No worries," Lucy smiled as she hugged me.

I couldn't believe what was happening. The one person who I could truely say loved me for who I am, was fighting for his life on the cold ashphalt.

"Hey? Miss, could you come here?" A paramedic shouted at me. "Could you help me out?"

I nodded my head. "Good, every 5 seconds, I need you to sqeeze that bag attached to your boyfriends mouth. Can you do that?"

I nodded my head again. For the next how ever long it took to get to the hospial, I was brething for Tyler. Keeping him alive.

When we got to the hospital, the surgeons were waiting at the door. "Alright boys, don't bring him to the trauma room, just take him to the elevator. Scoop and go boys, scoop and go."

"What?" I whispered.

A kind nurse with tears in her eyes came over to me and hugged me. "You must be Nora. I'm Shelly, Tyler's foster mom. Let's go have a seat."

She lead me down a corridor to a small room. We sat down on the couch and she spoke again. "Tyler's lost a lot of blood. So, they don't want to waste the precious moments that they have, so they're just gonna go up the the operating room and see what they can do. It could be a while. Just relax sweetie, he'll be fine."  
I gave her the best smile I could. She returned it and got up, went back to her work. I had a feeling that this was going to be the longest night of my life.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys: Here's chapter 3. Sorry it's been soo late but I've had an EXTREME case of writers block, a bigger one than I've ever had. I'm gonna try and make it longer for emmy ca pelle..and I'm sending this chapter out to MissLizzymizzy. Thanks for your review...I'm so excited I have a fan!! So, without further adeu...Chapter3:

I wasn't kidding when I said it was the longest night of my life. It seemed to take forever for Shelly to come back and sit with me. I knew she was busy, but come on...I needed someone. Doctors came out every hour, nurses every 20 minutes. No update for me. God Tyler, what is wrong with you?

"Nora? Girl, I've been trying to talk to you for 5 minuites," Shelly stated, smirking

"Sorry, I must have spaced out a bit. Is Tyler out of surgery?"

"Yes. That's what I've been trying to tell you. He's gonna be fine. The bullet didn't do as much damage as they thought. Just made a huge hole in his liver, but that's only minor..."

"Only mionr? Jeez, hospital humor is very strange."

'Anyway, he's up in surgical ICU. Do you want to come see him with me? I'm off work now and could use some company."

"Sure, I'd love to.

Shelly and I walked out of the room and over to the elevator. People were staring at us. In the back of my mind, I couldn't help but wonder if they were staring because they felt sorry for me, or because they thought it was strange that a rich girl with $300 shoes on was in an inner-city hospital. I guess I'll never know the answer. But for the first time in my life, I didn't care. We got in the elevator and started our ascent. The butterflies that were in my stomach now seemed like giant moths, jetting around my insides looking for a way out. The elevator reached the floor just in time and we both stepped out. Turing left, we walked down the well lit corridor and through thick metal doors. Clearing our intentions with the nurse, we walked through the door at the end of the hall...

There he was, lying in the sterile bed. He was pale, almost the same color as the sheets, with thick gauze bandages drapped across his chest. Tubes and wires jetted out from places that I never knew you could put them. Cautiously, I approched the bed.

"Hey babe, it's me Nora. Your mom's here too. We just want you to wake up soon."

"Do you wanna know what all of this is for?" Shelly asked. I nodded.

"Okay. The tube that is in his nose is fed to his stomach...that's his feeding tube when he wakes up. The one in his throat is to help him breathe, and the thing it's hooked up to is called a ventilator. Obviously the bags that are red are blood, the clear ones are nutrients and fluids to keep him hydrated. The leads on his chest are measuring his heartrate. The blood pressure cuff is on his left arm and the oximeter is on his finger. That measures his oxygen and pulse. Now, the tube that sticking out of his stomach and next to you is a drainage tube. It's there to drain any excess fluid and blood from his incision. That's about it. Now we've only got 5 minutes. So, say what you gotta say then we have to go. I'll be just outside if you need anything."

So, Shelly left me alone with my comatose boyfriend and my thoughts. What are you supposed to say to someone that could die at any minute? Tell them you're sorry and that shit happens? Not likely.

"Umm...I really don't know what to say to you. Sure, I don't even know if you can hear me. You stopped breathing on the street right before the paramedics got there. You lost a lot of blood. They didn't think you would make it. But, you're here now so I guess that's good. God, Tyler. I dont' know what I'm gonna do. I love you too much to see things like this happen to you. Well, I've gotta go. My finve minutes are almost up. Just know that I love you and I'll see you tomorrow. Promise." I stood and gently kissed him on the cheek. Giving his hand one final squeeze, I stood and left.

Shelly and I left the hospital together and she gave me a ride home.

"Here we are Nora. I'm going back to the hospital to be with Tyler. I'll call you in the morning, or sooner if anything happens. Get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow. Be strong girl." Shelly gave me a hug and I went into my house. Up the stairs and into my room, it gave me a sense of security. That the shooter and his gang gouldn't get me. Stripping off my clothes and getting into Tyler's oversized sweater, I climbed into bed and fell into a hopefully restful slumber.


	4. The End

Ok, so I've obviously not updated this story in 2 years, and I don't plan on updating any time soon. I've stopped posting on after the Jonas brothers section was removed because someone got sookie and reported everyone so all of the wonderful stories were lost.

I want to thank everyone that subscribed and reviewed this story. If anyone is interested, I am on now; I write more hockey oriented fanfics, but you're more than welcome to check them out. It's the same username over there too.

Once again, thanks for everything!


End file.
